


chalk and pause

by sizhu



Series: A Week of Kagehina [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, College AU, Day 3, M/M, art students, prompt: pause
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata would really like to get photos of Kageyama covered any of his messy art supplies. He agrees to sit still for an hour for Kageyama to draw him in exchange for Kageyama to sit for him--but things don't work out entirely as planned. Maybe next time, Shouyou!</p>
            </blockquote>





	chalk and pause

Hinata could never sit still. _Never_. While, on the other hand, Kageyama sometimes sat _too_ still. Occasionally it would lead to silly squabbles that neither of them took too seriously.

"Oi, Hinata, would you seriously sit still for like _two seconds_?"

Hinata stopped squirming for a moment to look up at Kageyama. "What?"

"Sit _still,_ " Kageyama said, ominously jabbing his pencil in Hinata's direction. "I'm trying to draw you, dumbass."

"But you know what I look like, so what's the point of me sitting still and quiet and _bored_?" Hinata ask, shoving his hands under his legs and kicking his feet, giving Kageyama his best puppy pout.

"Because I'm supposed to draw what I _see_ , not what my brain supplies when I'm thinking of you, dumbass."

"Awh, you think of me~?" Hinata sang, swinging his legs some more, still sitting on his hands. "That's so cute."

"Oh my _God._ " Kageyama groaned, almost poking himself in the eye as he covered his face with his hands. "We're _dating_ , you moron."

Hinata laughed, hopping down from the counter and moving over to the table where Kageyama was sitting with his sketchbook. He smiled, propping his legs up on Kageyama's lap and stretching out his arms. "Why do you want to draw _me_ anyway? You know I can't sit still so why? It's just stressful for both of us."

"Because—" Kageyama cut off, turning his head and focusing his gaze away from Hinata as his cheeks began to burn. "Because you— you capture people's attention. And I want to do what with my art. So… It just makes sense to draw _you_."

Hinata blinked and his sunshine smile softened to something akin to warm honey. Kageyama fidgeted under the affectionate gaze, setting his sketchbook and pencils down. He refused to look back at Hinata, instead focusing on drinking his water. Occasionally, his gaze returned to his roommate-boyfriend, unbidden, and he had to force his eyes back to his unfinished (and awful) sketch. Why couldn't Hinata just _sit still_ for once? Just for once? Lately, the only sketches he'd been able to get of his muse (yes, Kageyama was loath to admit, but it was true — Hinata was his muse, his inspiration, his everything) were when Hinata was asleep - that was the only time he was _still_.

"That's sweet, Bakageyama," Hinata said, poking Kageyama with his toes. "But alright. I'll try to sit for you — if you let me take photos of you."

Kageyama blinked. A tiny smile tugged at the corner of his lips, a little piece of one of his rare but adorable smiles — not one of the murder smiles that Hinata so loved to tease him about. "…Okay. Are you going to sit now?"

"I don't think I'm good enough to sit right now." Hinata grinned at Kageyama. "Maybe I'll sit for you after a workout. Since I'll be tired? Maybe I won't be so fidgety then."

"…Maybe." Kageyama picked up his pencil again, quickly sketching out the playful smile on Hinata's face while it was still there — before it flitted away and Kageyama would have to coax out another one (not that it was _hard_ , it just made it difficult to draw them when he had to focus on getting them out in the first place). He blinked and his pencil stilled when he caught Hinata looking — no, _gazing_ — at him with a look of intense concentration. "Shouyou?"

Hinata blinked and shook his head, as if shaking himself loose from a trance. He gave Kageyama another smile. "I was just thinking that I'd like to take your picture. When you're covered in charcoal and paint."

"…huh?" Was Kageyama's very sophisticated response.

Hinata leaned over and reached out, brushing Kageyama's cheek and rubbing away a smear of charcoal. "You keep touching your face when you've got charcoal on your fingers. I think it's cute how you seem like such a neat freak to people but you make such a mess."

Kageyama scoffed, but Hinata did have a point — his mediums for working tended to be the messier ones: paint, charcoal, chalk pastels… Meanwhile, Hinata had a very… Clean medium, for the most part. Even though his workspace was a mess of prints and papers and ideas, Hinata's work was all digital — it was easier for him, and cheaper than maintaining a darkroom and a stockpile of film (not to say that Hinata couldn't do it, it was just… A little out of their paycheck, especially with film getting difficult to obtain since digital had rendered film just a tad endangered).

 

True to Hinata's word, he sat for Kageyama in their chaotic living room (a tripod, a light box, an easel with a half finished canvas, an assortment of colors and mediums). Well—he wasn't actually _sitting_ so much as he was reclined on their couch without a shirt and a towel draped around his shoulders. He said he'd sit after a workout (and a shower, he didn't want to have to sit for an hour while all gross and sweaty and listen to Kageyama complain about how he smelled). So there he was, reclined in a natural resting position, eyes closed and lashes brushing against damp cheeks. His hair still dripped wet down on his shoulders and the towel draped across them. His bare chest rose and fell as if he'd actually fallen asleep there, but the amused little smile on his face told a different story. "I hope you're actually drawing and not just ogling, Kageyan."

Kageyama flustered and tossed a kneaded eraser at him. "Shut up and just… stay there."

Hinata laughed as the eraser bounced off his leg and fell onto the couch. "Sure. I want to take your picture when you're done."

"Fine. Just give me back my eraser."

"You shouldn't have thrown it at me." Hinata snorted and tossed the eraser back before returning to his relaxed posture, resting still for Kageyama to sketch him with whatever medium he chose (Hinata hoped it was charcoal or chalk pastel, something messy that Hinata could capture pictures of—he liked the way Kageyama looked with art on his skin).

Unfortunately for Hinata, he'd fallen asleep sitting for Kageyama. He didn't wake when Kageyama was finished drawing, he didn't wake even when Kageyama took a shower in their piss-poor apartment bathroom (seriously, why did university apartments have to have squeaky plumbing and god awful water pressure?). Hinata didn't even wake up when Kageyama picked him up off the couch and took him to bed—not even when he placed a tentative kiss against damp orange locks.

 

It was nice to get Hinata to stop and rest, to get a little pause in his otherwise chaotic, hectic, frantic life.

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT I FINALLY WROTE SOMETHING THIS WEEK THAT'S OVER 1K WORDS  
> even though i'm really awfully behind with the prompts this week


End file.
